The Power of Love at Heart
by Padme9810
Summary: Sidious hypnotizes Anakin to the DS.The Jedi are in prison camps, and Yoda,ObiWan and Padme go into hiding, because the Sith are seaching the galaxy for them. Padme must live life with the twins in great depression, hoping for Anakin to return from the DS
1. Togther again

Padme Amidala hid behind the Senate pillar, watching politic after politic walking past her, taking about war. Which is what everybody seemed to be talking about, it seemed. Yes, the young Senator often times did get into the conversations about the Clone War, but that was not all she had in her mind. She thought about all of the deaths occurring. It wasn't just the clone armies, which didn't really matter. It was also all of the creatures who lived on all of those planets, and all of them suffering. But what seemed more important, the Jedi.

Sometimes Padme thought she was too worried about _her_ Jedi. Fighting and being a hero to the galaxy, hearing _his_ name everywhere. She knew that many Jedi were being murdered in this brutal war every day. There was no way of telling which ones. That is what scared her. _He could be out fighting one day, but the next… dead._ That very thought scared her to where her bones ached. Padme knew that other smaller wars were taking place on other parts of the galaxy. Those wars had fathers and husbands disappearing to join other fights, and sometimes never coming back. How lost, confused, and heart broken their wives must be. But inthe Clone War, the armies where mainly clones and Jedi, who didn't have families. Yes, all of the Jedi put together all were a family and loved each other in their own way. But there is one Jedi who has felt a different kind of love for another being. Anakin Skywalker. And he was the Jedi that Padme Amidala worried about. She was the woman Anakin passionately loved, and she deeply loved him in return. It was so many things about Anakin the Padme fell in love with. His voice, his laugh, temper, and strong love for her. Sometimes it was his deep blue eyes that she was imprisoned in. And the fire his eyes lit her heart and made it soar.

That is why she felt so different. Crying almost every night for her Ani to come home to her. She hated the fact that she would wake up in the middle of the night, seeing no partner at her side, or falling asleep in that partner's arms. She hated how there was no way of getting any contact with him. And Padme hated how she constantly worried about him possibly not ever coming home. All Padme did at night was come home, get on a night dress, lay in bed, and open a secret compartment holing two small items; a little japor snippet carved pendent, and a long padawan braid. She would often times cry herself to sleep, holding those two items tightly in her hand.

So there Padme stood beside the pillar, watching a few senators walk by the entrance. By the entrance waited Mace Windu. The Jedi Master started to speak, " Chancellor are you all right?"

Padme caught her breath._ If Palpetine was rescued safely, then Anakin must be alive, he must be!_ The lady turned more behind the pillar as the group walked further towards her direction. Then she heard Bail Organa's voice and then…Anakin's.

She froze as she noticed her husband spotted her through the corner of his eye and said the words of magic, " excuse me."

Padme smiled and almost cried tears of joy as her Anakin started to run towards her. He gathered his delicate wife in his arms, swinging her around in the air. Padme quickly reached her lips out to his, and Padme was once again…whole.


	2. With Each Other

It was these moments that Padme cherished. These moments she had with her Anakin, the moments where he held her in his arms, saying that he loved her. The moments where all they had were each other, to where everything else in their worlds did not exist.

" Anakin," whispered Padme.

" I'm back," said Anakin.

" It isn't fair, I mean… _5 months_," said Padme

" I know… it seemed like a lifetime… Yoda's lifetime," said Anakin. Padme looked up at him with a smile. She rested her head on his warm chest, as his strong arms wrapping around her made her feel so safe, as if nothing could harm her.

" I missed you to much," said Anakin.

" We both missed each other to much," said Padme.

" I know. Through the Force, I heard you crying," said Anakin. Padme just smiled as she rested her head on his chest.

" Do you want to hear something pathetic," said Anakin with the smallest chuckle.

" What," said Padme.

" I actually feel lucky that the Chancellor was kidnapped," said Anakin with a tint of guilt. " Otherwise, I would still be out there for a long time, not here with you." All Padme did as her reaction sigh with a smile. " Then I guess we are both pathetic, because I feel the same way."

Anakin bent down to give Padme another kiss, but she backed away.

" Not here, there are people coming," she said.

" No, Padme, we are going to have our moment right here, right now. We have waited long enough. This is all I want. Please love, don't worry, nothing is going to keep us away from each other," explained Anakin.

" Anakin, if somebody sees us, they would have every right to tell the council, then where would you be now," said Padme.

" With you," said Anakin.

" Anakin please," said Padme.

" I know. I do take the Jedi seriously but I just want this moment."

" I want it too, but if we are caught we may never have a moment again," said Padme.

Just as she said this senators started to walk into the building, heading towards the forbidden lovers' direction.

" I guess we have to part for now," said Anakin.

" We will meet together tonight. But this is a meeting I must attend," said Padme.

" Alright then, tonight," smiled Anakin. He and Padme shared a quick yet enchanted kiss. Padme wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you," she whispered.

" I know," said Anakin.

Padme smiled as she walked away, joining the other senators as Anakin hid behind the pillar. He only smiled with the words in his head;_ nothing will keep me away from her. No matter what, I will always be on her side. Always. _

Anakin waited outside of the Jedi Council room for his former master to walk out. After about 3 minutes, Obi-Wan came out of the room with a normal look on his face.

" I see that the meeting went well," said Anakin.

" It was a basic mission report just like all of the other ones," said Obi-Wan. "By the way, where were you when I was reporting with the council?"

" I was just having a conversation with a senator, that's all," said Anakin.

And technically he _was_ telling the truth.

" Politics confuse me," said Obi-Wan. Anakin just laughed at his friend.

"I didn't know that," said Anakin sarcastically.

" Well they do!"

" Let the whole world know, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi despises all politicians!" said Anakin.

" Hay that makes me feel bad! And besides, I don't despises _all_ politicians."

" Like who," asked Anakin.

" Well, I like Jar Jar and Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan.

" What about the Chancellor?" asked Anakin

" Yeah, he is a good leader. He has kept the Republic alive, but…"

" What?" asked Anakin.

" Nothing," said Obi-Wan with a sigh. Anakin and Obi-Wan kept walking and talking until they grew hungry. The two friends decided to go to their favorite restaurant in the galaxy.

Dexter's Diner.


	3. At the Diner

**(Note: if you have already read ch.2 before, reread it because I changed it 3-8-06. You MUST read it! Or you _will_ be confused!)**

A waitress came walking towards Anakin and Obi-Wan, chewing her gum with a chew so loud it made Anakin imagine an explosion.

Obi-Wan did not like this waitress either. She was always wearing clothes that were to tight and to short, along with the 3-inch silver platform boots. Obi-Wan and Anakin always liked to discuss her weekly hair color as well. The rainbow hair was almost priceless.

"What can I getcha," asked the waitress with her usual rude tone.

" Just two _LARGE_ Jawa juice coffees please," said Anakin with a rather hyper tone. Obi-Wan covered his mouth to prevent noticeable laughing.

" Very well," said the waitress.

The three walked towards the back as the waitress slammed the menus in the table.

" Hey Fiona who's our costumers," asked Dex with his usual friendly tone.

" I think there're Gedi Mights," said the waitress.

" You mean Jedi Knights," said Obi-wan.

" Whatever." All Anakin and Obi-Wan did was roll their eyes.

" How ya doin Obi and Ani. Its nice to see yas here," said Dex.

Obi-Wan and Anakin both smiled and gave their friend a hug. They both chuckled when they saw Dex pull up his pants, which he did often.

" Hey, drinks are on the house."

" Thanks," said Anakin. Fiona came walking down the isle with the food.

Anakin and Obi-Wan sat down and talked, having a good lunch. After about five minutes when they were done eating, Fiona came with the check.

The two paid the check(with a small tip) and left the restaurant. They both took their speeders and left for the temple. Obi-Wan had a council meeting.

" I have to go to a meeting, see you later?" asked Obi-Wan.

" Sure," replied Anakin. Anakin watched Obi-Wan walk into the council room, grabbing his comlink to secretly call Padme. But he was interrupted by a call.

" Hello?" asked Anakin.

" Anakin, it's the Chancellor, would you like to stop by office for a talk? Nothing bad I just have a special opportunity for you."

" I'll be there right away," replied Anakin.

" Excellent," said Palpetine.

Anakin arrived at Palpetine's office about 10 minutes later. Palpetine was at his desk reading a holographic diagram. But Anakin was too late to notice _exactly _what it was.

" Chancellor." he said.

" Anakin how good to see you. How are you?" replied Palpetine.

" Fine thank you."

" Great it's good to hear that," said Palpetine. " I have an assignment for you you might very well enjoy."

" And what would that be?" asked Anakin.

" Anakin." Palpetine said as he was getting up from his chair. " How would you like to be my representative on the Jedi Council?"

" _Me_ Chancellor?" asked Anakin shocked.

" Of course. You are my _good _friend. Nobody else would be as perfect as you for the job. So what do you say?"

" Well, I am overwhelmed. I mean… _me_ a_ master_?" said Anakin.

" I do not see why not. You are a powerful Jedi who very well deserves his mastery," said Palpetine.

" I do not know how to thank you. I will talk to the council as soon as possible."

" I knew you would agree to my favor, Anakin. But now I must retire due to a few small situations. I shall hear from you soon then," said Palpetine.

Anakin gave a quick bow and left. But he would have to talk to the council the next day. Once he got into his speeder, he got out his comlink, and contacted Padme.


	4. The Plan

Padme was on her way home from the meeting. Anakin stood in the decorated apartment. He looked at the Naboo symbols planted on the walls, perfectly matching the deep paint. He just stared at the symbol on the wall. It made him smile. Memories of being on Naboo came into his head. He could always see Naboo just by looking in his wife's eyes. He remembered the moment of their first kiss, with the crystal glass-like waters, and the small mountains gliding across the far shore.

He remembered when she put her arms around his waist as they road the shaak. And when they were on Geognosis, he heard the most beautiful words that he had waited to long to hear. " I love you," she said to him. And even though it was so dusty and blazing hot in the rusty cart, he had felt ocean breezes and shining suns as she said those words, kissing her when they both knew they had fallen into a deep, nonresistant love.

Anakin had loved Padme ever since his eyes first saw her.

" Are you an Angel?"

Those were the first words that had come out of his mouth. He had carved a pendant out of simple japer material, with strange yet creative designs on it. He wanted Padme to remember him from that pendant, as he could never forget her.

And then ten years past and they came into each other's lives again. He was assigned to be her protector, to make sure nothing would happen to her. And the fact was, he was the perfect one for the job. But the reason why he would be perfect would not please the council. Because in logical circumstances, people would do anything to protect the ones they love. And Anakin still loved the woman he knew ten years ago.

And now in the present, Anakin couldn't be happier.

Anakin heard the door open. Tired Senator Amidala came through the elevator doorway with a smile as she saw Anakin. They both approached each other with a quick embrace.

" Who are you and what have you done with my " crabby after senate meeting" wife?" said Anakin with a confused grin. " Did it go really well or something?"

Padme laughed. " No, it was horrible as usual," said Padme with her eyebrows up. " I'm just happy to come home with you finally here."

Anakin sighed. " That's a relief."

Padme laughed. " I'm sorry if I have a crabby mood after meetings, I just despise stupid people who shouldn't be allowed to step one foot in a Senate Hall. They don't even know what they are talking about half of the time!"

" And that is why Padme Naberrie soon to be Amidala then Skywalker was born. To tell people wrong and right of their stupid remarks."

" You made my name seem rather long in that explanation of yours!" said Padme.

" Well, I don't know many people who have four last names so I guess that means your name is long."

" Hey you make that seem bad."

" Not bad my wife just honorable."

" Well then why are you teasing of me?"

" I'd be much to frightened," said Anakin with a smirk.

" Now when have I heard that before?" laughed Padme." Sorry, but you made it way to obvious that you were in love with me."

" Whatever," said Anakin. Padme just giggled strait through teeth.

" You were such a fool when you were riding the shaak"

" Yeah I agree, that was a little idiotic," agreed Anakin.

" Then would that make me a bigger idiot to fall in love with you?" asked Padme.

" Just one smart idiot. Wait, does that even make sense? Can you be a _smart idiot_?" questioned Anakin.

" I guess in our case you can," laughed Padme.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark Sith Lord roamed the halls of his secret layer. Walking slowly with his hands out near his lower torso, he closed his eyes, thinking evil thoughts. Through the force, he sensed Lord Tyranus's ship landing on the nearby platform. His steps walked a little faster as his aging apprentice approached his master.

" Good to see you my Master, difficult times we are having of the war," Dooku greeted.

" Ah yes Count, but of course our new plans are sure to come through successfully," said Sidious.

" What new plans have you not discussed with me? And why did you have Skywalker almost slice my flesh?" ranted Dooku.

" Patience my apprentice, I knew that Skywalker was not going to kill you, and the plans are why I called you here."

Dooku nodded. " Well…"

" Come inside, the supplies should be here soon," said Sidious.

" Do these supplies have to do with your plan?" said Dooku.

" You will see."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two Sith Lords entered Sidious's lab. It was filled with computers, machinery, databases, holograms, and secret information.

" So what is the plan?" asked Dooku.

" Well, you mentioned your Sith mastery due to your age and advanced skill," said Sidious as his apprentice nodded. " I have been thinking. You are aging, and obviously have great amount of skill in the dark arts of the Force. And besides, I want a younger and more powerful apprentice anyway," explained Sidious.

Dooku gained an angry mood towards Sidious. " And…" he said restraining from his anger.

" I have decided to get a new apprentice," announced Sidious.

" But Master, who?"

" Young Skywalker."

" That might be an issue," said Dooku. " There is much lightness in him, seeing that he decided not to kill me when he had the perfect chance. He can very easily be convinced" A hologram message came up on a nearby screen.

" Lord Sidious, your order of hypnotizing chemicals has come in," said one of Sidious's workers.

" That is why I have a plan B," said Sidious with a grin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin stood on the balcony of the Senator's high apartment. He watched his wife as she brushed her long curls as they flowed down her back.

" You know, Corusant is so gleaming at night with all of the lights shining," said Padme. " But you cannot see the stars like on Naboo." She turned around and looked at Anakin who was just smiling. " You seem different," she said.

" My appearance?" he asked. " With my hair growth and scar?"

" No," she replied. " Your personality." She paused. " Did something happen when you were away?"

" Well, kind of," he said.

FLASHBACK: 

_Anakin held the blue and red blades crossed around Dooku's neck. Anakin looked at his arm. He tremendously wanted to gain revenge on Dooku. He also thought about how Padme almost died because of him, and how Dooku killed more than a hundred Jedi._

" _Kill him," commanded Palpetine. Dooku looked at his Master is fearfully surprised eyes. Anakin paused himself to think. " I shouldn't," he replied._

_Sidious grew angry, and Anakin sensed it_

" _Do it!" he demanded. Anakin thought of the last time he took revenge. How he brutally murdered all of the Tusken raiders. Anakin remembered how much of a monster he was, and thought of how much of a monster Dooku was. **If I kill Dooku, I will be disobeying the code in many ways, and I will be just as much as a monster as he is.** _

" _No, I will not kill his, but take him as prisoner," said Anakin. Sidious grew angry. **Escape Dooku**, he Force messaged. So Dooku ran from Anakin, and escaped once again._

_End of Flashback._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin explained the whole flashback to Padme.

" I was so close to killing him, but I refused," he said. " I don't know if that was the right thing to do, since he shamefully escaped."

Padme approached her husband with a small kiss on his lips. " You did the right thing," she said. " All you did was follow the Jedi way, and I am very proud of you for that. Don't feel bad that Dooku got away, " she said.

" I was also just so hateful. I mean, he cut off my arm, killed to many Jedi, and you were almost assasonated because of him," he explained.

" Anakin, you let go of those feelings, and chose the right choice,"

said Padme.

" Also, I didn't want to seek revenge like what I did to the sand people," he said.

Padme took a section of Anakin's long hair and put it behind his ear. " And that is why I am so proud of you," she said. Anakin smiled and kissed his wife, walking inside with her to go to bed.


	5. Premonitions

Anakin woke up terrified. _No, this cannot be true. It is a trick. It's just a dream. It isn't like the ones about my mother_. But Anakin couldn't help it. It was a vision, and he knew it. He just did not want believe the truth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Padme was crouched down, crying tears that from someone else's eyes seemed like blood. She was hurt physically, mentally, and emotionally. She seemed weak. Her hair was tangled and hassled. There was a huge red mark on her right cheek. Anakin could not understand all she said, but he did hear, " Anakin, what killed your soul? How could have done this to us?" she wept. More tears showered like a rushing stream down her broken face. After a moment she could not even keep such small balance. She had to lie on the ground, and die._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And Anakin knew that she was dying. _No_,he thought_. This can't be happening. Not to me! I can't stand to lose her! I love her too much. _He sat up in the bed and covered his face. Tears almost as bad as Padme's in the vision ran down his face. He turned around and looked at her. She was sleeping so silently, with light breathing and a small smile. She looked so delicate, gentle, and kind. And what Anakin had seen was something that Padme did not deserve. And Anakin did it to her.

Anakin wanted to punch himself in the face with his mechanical fist because of his actions he did in the dream. He had to get out of the room, he couldn't look at Padme. (It hurt too much to stay.) He grabbed his black night robe and walked down the steps, onto the veranda.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme rose from her sleep, noticing no partner at her side. Something was wrong. She got out of the bed, and walked towards the veranda.

She saw Anakin looking at the night Corusant, with dried and new tears on his face. She walked closer to him, putting her gentle hand on his back.

" What's wrong?" she asked. But Anakin did not have the strength to talk about it.

" Nothing," he said smiling. He saw the japor snippet hanging from her neck. " I remember when I gave this to you," he said.

" Anakin, for a master of "feeling hiding", you are not using your skills wisely. You were crying, I see the tears. You are going to be honest and tell me what is troubling you." Anakin smiled at the talent of stubbornness Padme had.

" I had a dream,' he said.

" What happened?"

" Padme, what scared me is what will happen," said Anakin.

" What will happen?" Padme asked.

Anakin paused. He looked at his wife in the eyes. She gave him a curious look of concern back at him. He took her two hands and said, " You are going to die."


	6. Author's Note

I am so sorry for not updating in so long! I had finals in school to study for, and I had to work! All of my free time was rare relaxation. I have most of the next chapter written. Because of my lack of well grammar (cough cough), KiaraSkywalker (I believe that is her PN) edits my chapters, and she is on vacation. So it may be a week before the next chapter. The actual plot is now in with this chapter, so please read and spread my story! May the Force Be With my awesome readers!


	7. The Assignment

Disclaimer: Sadly, I happen to not own star wars, but luckily I own this story! Wah ha ha ha ha! (scary music) okay that was really random and weird of me, but it happens. lol. Yes, and every reader has a right to form an angry mob over me since I became a lazy teenager and havent posted in over 2 months. ( slaps herself in the face). well, yes I said this chapter would get the plot in it, but I just need to post, so the next one **_WILL!_** Please review for encouragment!

Padme couldn't decide what to say. She was just told that she would die soon. _It could have been a dream_, she told herself. But Anakin's dreams turned out to be premonitions of the future, or of the past. Padme knew about the visions Anakin had of his mother, and of the dreams he had of her.And she knew how clear they could be, and how they came true most of the time.

" It was probably just a dream, that's all," was all she could think of.

" Padme you know how dreams turn out for me," replied Anakin, pausing for a minute.

" Padme"

" Yes?"

" It will be my fault."

" What do you mean?"

" In my vision, you were crying, asking me how I could have done whatever I did to you. You just sat there, dying because I hurt you! I am so sorry Padme. I don't know how could ever…"

" Stop Anakin, please don't feel guilty for something that hasn't come true yet. You can prevent this. I know it." She put her hand through his hair, comforting him as best as she could. Tears from his fearful eyes traveled down her skin. She put her fingers on his lower chin as she raised it. " I hate seeing you like this, my love. I saw you like this when you were given the visions of your mother, and how much it tortured you. Please, Ani. Settle yourself to calmness. Maybe you can talk to Obi-Wan."

" We don't need Obi-Wan," he claimed.

" Anakin, he will find out soon anyway, including the council."

" We will let them find out on their own, but I just don't feel like this is the best time to talk to Obi-Wan. I do trust Obi-Wan with my life, but he is on the council. I don't want to put him in a position like that," explained Anakin. " But I will find a way to stop my vision from happening, Padme. I can't lose you." He stood up, gathering his wife in a warm embrace. Padme wanted to say more, but she didn't want to trouble her husband anymore. She wrapped her arms around Anakin's waist as his were around hers, resting her head on his chest. " I think everything will be fine. If you are worried I will die because of you, then just keeping loving me the way you do now, because I know that love will save me from anything." Anakin smiled, giving Padme a kiss. "I will always love you Padme, nobody could ever change that." Padme grinned.

" Then everything should be alright." Anakin smiled. Usually it was him who did all of the comforting, and Padme all of the worrying.

" Don't you have a meeting with the council tomorrow morning on Palpatine's offer?" asked Padme

" Yeah, but it won't be until later in the afternoon. I hope everything goes well," replied Anakin.

" Didn't you say they would make you a Master, since you would be on the council?" questioned Padme.

"Probably, but Ki-Adi- Mundi was a knight when he was put on the council, but they granted him mastery shortly after."

" Well, I do hope you move up to the next level, I can just imagine how happy you would be." Anakin looked at his wife, giving her

an ideal look.

" What are you about to suggest?" wondered Padme.

" How about we just stay out here for a while, and look at the city. Its just so gorgeous," said Anakin.

" Are you sure its getting cold," asked Padme. She sat down, smiling as Anakin gathered her in his robe and arms.

" There," he said. Padme gave a slight laugh as her husband gathered her in another warm embrace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Sidious sat on a large gray cushion. He was in a strong meditation, in a searching of Anakin. The Sith Lord wanted to know moods he was in, and what was troubling the Jedi Knight. Using powers of darkness, he saw the vision of Padme dying, and Anakin's reaction. Sidious smiled. This would be a perfect factor of turning around Anakin's way of using the force. _I must act quickly, and sneaky, _thought Sidious. _Everything shall go as the original planning_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Anakin spent hours of his time before the meeting searching the Jedi temple archives and libraries, but had no luck of finding a way to stop death. He tried talking to Master Yoda about his dilemma, but his suggestions did not please him. The elder Jedi Master's words were to let go of the ones you love. But this was _Anakin Skywalker_ here. He wasn't the best at taking in the pain of losing a loved one.

Anakin sat in the temple cafe lounge, drinking his cup of mint tea. He was looking through an audomobile mechanics catalogue. The only interesting was the newest racing pod, but the last time he raced anything for a contest was thirteen years ago. Anakin sighed as he put the issue back on the magazine shelf. Finishing his tea, he glanced at the wall clock. Anakin had fourteen minutes until his meeting. He got up, put his empty cup on the shelf connecting to the kitchen, and headed for the council room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The medium sized council room sat Jedi Masters in metal and red cushioned chairs. Some sat relaxed, others with perfect posture. Anakin senced a deal of displeasure from the council members, giving him slight nervousness.

" Allow this appointment lightly, the councl does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine," pointed out Yoda with a concerning face and usual hand gesture.

"I understand," nodded Anakin.

" You are on this council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master," said Mace.Anakin emidiatley gave a look that was a cross between confusion and anger. " What?" he asked; shocked. " How can you do this! This is outrageous. Its unfair. How can you be on the council, and not be a master?" Anakin was definitly angry. This was a huge disappointment to him. Now he felt even more handled and pulled back than ever. He was the most powerfulJ edi alive, and they still wouldn't grant him mastery. This would be hard for him to accept.

The council members all looked at each other at Anakin's complaint. They were all very appaulded. It would be Mace to speak.

"Us council members will make you a Master when we feel you are ready. Control you temper and take a seat... young Skywalker."

" Forgive me Master," said Anakin as he obeyed, sitting in the chair Mace pointed at. Obi-Wan shook his head at Anakin's move. This is not how he would have liked this meeting to go.

For the rest of the meeting, Anakin stayed quiet in shame. Now he would just have to wait until it was over to talk to Obi-Wan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin and Obi-Wan power-walked down the carpet stairs.

" What is this noncense? Putting me on the Council and not make me a master? Its never been done in the history of the jedi. Its insulting!" cried Anakin.

" Anakin just calm down. Nobody as young as you has ever been placed on the council. You are lucky they even let you sit down in that chair in the first place! The fact of the matter is you are too close to the Chancellor. It doesn't please the council when he tries to interfere with Jedi affairs. They fear what your friendship between you and Palpatine may conclude to." explained Obi-Wan.

" Obi-Wan, I never asked to be on the council..."

" But it was what you wanted."

" But--"

" Anakin stop. I know this meeting was not how you wanted it to turn out. I am on your side." He paused. " I didn't want you t put you in a situation like this."

" What situation?" asked Anakin suspiciously. Obi-Wan sighed, looking down as he moved a few steps.

" The council wants you to report on all of the chancellor's deelings. They want to know what he's up to."

" How could the council ever expect me to to act upon treason practically spying on the Chancellor?"

" Anakin, we are at war"

" And why didn't the council give me this assignment in session?"

" The council wanted for this assignment not be be on record." Obi-Wan replied.

" Obi-Wan the Chancellor is not a bad man. He has befriended me, watched over me, and acted as if he was a teacher towards me ever since I arrived on Coruscant." expalined Anakin.

" And that is the very reason why you must help us. The jedi's alliagence is to the _Senate_ not to its leader who still happens to be talking over the senate _long _after gis term has expired.!"

" True, but the Senate demanded that he stayed longer."

" True again Anakin but search your feelings. Something is out of place." Anakin began to walked towards the window.

"You're asking me to do something against the Jedi Code. Against the republic, against a mentor ,. . . and a friend. That's what's out of place here. Why are you asking this of me? " asked Anakin with a frustrated tone. Obi-Wan slightly looked down.

He looks back up at Anakin.

" The council is asking you. Remeber... I am on your side."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanx for reading everyone! And if you all could **_E-MAIL_** me and tell me a 1 to 10 scale of my story, ideas, and other opinion related comments please do! Do not write those on a review please, but please review the usual! MTFBWY!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for not posting in too long, I know I have a habbit of that. For most of the time I hadn't posted, my computer decided it hated me and COMEPLETELY broke, and I have writer's block too. Just wanted to give you a note and I will soon be writing the next chapters and NEW story. This I blew off the story for a while. MTFBWY!

p.s I BEGG you to keep reading!


End file.
